Martin Poulsen
Andy Black (born 11 January 2000) (known as needforspeedgamer, TheNo1F1Fan, Andrew Black) is a Danish racer. He is currently competing in the RaceDepartment Simulated Career. His biggest rival in every series was Milos Ancevski. After beating Ancevski in 1996, his next rival became Joel Rautavaara. 'Career overview' 'Touring cars' Season 1 Andy was opinionating about Ancevski's points finish, and later, Jimmy Laad asked him if he want to join the series. He accepted it, and made his own team named Abt Audi Team Denmark with help from Twigster151. At his first race in the series, he out-practiced his rival, but he qualified in a very poor position. In the first round of the race, he finished 18th, but retired from the next race. In the last round, he was behind his rival, but failed to score his first points finish. The next race held at Austria was a very well season for Andy. He was 7th in the Free Practice, but the qualifying session went very poor again. He was hoping to qualify 10th or higher, but he qualified last. In the first round of the race, he finished last, ahead of the retired racers and he underperformed. In Round 2, he was out of the race due to an accident, and he was 13th in the Fastest Laps timetable. In the final round, his rival won the race. "That's the best race for my best friend I've seen in my life. After the race, I think Rami Saidy and my best friend should throw a party meanwhile driving to the final round of the season. They shouldn't forget to invite me to their party." --Andy's reaction after his best friend won the race. In the final round of the season, he decided to use the rest of his cash to hope for his first points finish in his career. The first race of the round was a very good result for Andy. He finished in the points and ahead of his new teammate, Pablo Diehl. But in the next races until the grand finale, he and his rival retired and he was out-raced by his teammate. "Race 1 was very good, but not Race 2 and then the Grand Finale. Seems like that's an OK season for me, as I've finished races more than retiring." --Andy after his first season in touring cars. Season 2 After the first season, Andy has 650$ in his cash and he is curious if he will underperform in this season. "I will never underperform in the next season, because I'm gonna score higher positions and see if I can make my best finish in my touring career before a step-up." --Andy after his first season in touring cars, being interviewed with another question. His team, Abt Audi Team Denmark, became Team Hybrid. The Dane was having good results with his new team, but the car has proven very unreliable. 'rFactor Simulation Career' Season 3 Andy was offered a seat to drive in the rFactor Epsilon Euskadi series, signed for the Red Bull Racing Endurance team. In the first race, he qualified 2nd, but finished last which ended in poor results. The second race was a good qualifying session for him, but he finished under the top 20 again. In the race held at Serbia, Andy was hoping to finish ahead of his rival, but he failed to do that and retired. Despite retiring from the Serbian race, he managed to finish the rest of the races. Season 4 Andy signed a contract to drive for Red Bull Endurance Racing. In an interview, he said this: "I'm expecting for Red Bull Endurance Racing to have a better season with a good engine choice. The Top 10 finish is my target." —Andy's interview after Season 3. In the test race, his teammate Josh Noack managed to score a podium for the Mugen Honda engine, but Black thinks that it can be a disappointing season for him. He made a wrong engine choice which can result in a disappointing season for the next races until mid-season. "We will do our best to get good results for the next races. If who wants my rival to win this race, it's me. I'm his best friend at all." —Andy's interview after the Serbia qualifying. 'Formula One' Before F1 In 1994, he was offered to replace Dhafin Rizki for Ligier at Formula One, but it did not materialise and he became the test driver for the team. The seat was taken over by James McNamara. Andy was seen at Rami Saidy's garage at Monaco and Milos Ancevski's garage at Japan. Andy was looking for a Sauber drive, but the seats were taken by Omer Said and Manolis Sigoulakis. He tried to sign for Ligier, but the team signed Sebastien Levret and Cristiano Mauri. Trying to join the Jordan team, the team signed Jimmy Laad and William Néron. He also tried to sign for the Footwork team, but the seats were taken by his GPTCC teammate Pablo Diehl and Old Wolf. Therefore, he was on the waiting list for the 1995 season of Formula One. 1995 But when Wolf, Levret and Mauri were in danger for losing their seats at Footwork and Ligier, he finally got a Ligier drive, replacing Levret. In the first race at Brazil, he nearly managed to score his first pole position, but retired from the race on Lap 28 with a gearbox failure. His first race finish came at Argentina, despite that his teammate managed to score the team's points. He also finished at Monaco and then managed to finish ahead of his rival at France. In the British Grand Prix he achieved his first points finish in F1 and finished ahead of both Fortis. "Me and the team's really happy with that result despite that my teammate finished 9 positions away from my finishing position. Finishing ahead of the Fortis, my result got even better at all. I really love the British Grand Prix and achieved my best result ever." — Mr. Andy after being interviewed by Henky SA. He managed to set the fastest lap in his F1 career at Hockenheimring and finished ahead of his teammate, but Ligier did not scored any points and is 3 points far away from Forti in the Constructors' Championship In Hungary, he finished 4th and it became his best F1 result ever. He also did manage to finish 4th at Portugal ahead of both Fortis and his teammate. "Our team is now ahead of my rival team", he stated after the interview with Nicolas Nativel. In Portugal, he finished fifth. He also managed to finish the race at Nürburgring, Okayama in the points and Suzuka, which are his favourite tracks. He achieved a double-points finish for the team at the grand finale at Australia. 1996 He renewed his contract with Ligier after the Portuguese Grand Prix. After his teammate signed a contract with Jordan, rookie Andrea Dovizioso joined the team. In the season opener at Melbourne, he managed to get another Fastest Lap in his F1 career. He stated that it is his most favourite track. He retired for the 2nd time at Brazil after crashing into Rui Martins' car when he was 'trafficked' by Cristiano Mauri. He managed to score his first podium in his F1 career at the Spanish Grand Prix, which was the best result for Ligier. Scoring a points finish at Canada, he also managed to take his first ever win at France. He described the race as "the hardest chance I've ever tried". However, at the British Grand Prix, he could not impress as he could not finish in the points until the final round at Suzuka, where he spun out on Turn 2 and retired. 1997 At the end of the 1996 season, Black announced that he would not keep Milos Ancevski as his rival. He picked up a new rival, Joel Rautavaara. At the 1997 Australian Grand Prix, he qualified fourth behind two Arrows cars; his rival in third and his former rival in second. In the race, he had a good start and made a excellent finish on the podium, finishing third. His former rival won the race, and he stated in an interview that he was so proud of his former rival winning the race. He made another impression for Prost, as he qualified 3rd and finished 1st at the 1997 Brazilian Grand Prix, but the impressive performance was not for long, as he could not get a good result at Monaco and Spain, finishing outside of the points. 'RD Forum Racing' Season 21 Black made his forum racing debut on the 21st season of the RaceDepartment Forum Racing, driving for Viper Racing. Season 22 After Viper Racing did not wanted to compete in the next RDFR season, Black joined GENII Mercedes F1 in the 22nd season of the RDFR. In Bahrain, he finished 4th, his best result in the series. He, along with his teammate, was trying to stay close, but Black couldn't get closer to his teammate. At the 24 Hours of Le Mans race, he originally finished third, but a penalty demoted him off to 10th. His first podium came at the Austrian Grand Prix, behind a Benetton and ahead of a Benetton. He described the race as "the best luck of forum racing". After a 7th place at Germany, he scored another podium at the European Grand Prix at Brands Hatch and at the Hungarian Grand Prix at Hungaroring. Season 23 During the 22nd season of the RDFR, Black "unveil-teased" his team's new car which is likely going to compete in the 23rd season of the RDFR. 'Formula FG' Season 1 Black joined the Viper Racing team which was his former RDFR team. He expected the season to be a good one after he finished 7th and made his first Fastest Lap at the season opener at one of his favourite tracks, Melbourne in Australia. He made a good improvement to the team at Malaysia by winning the race, but the improvement only lasted for the Malaysian Grand Prix. After the fourth round of the season, Viper Racing found a new driver, Tomas Ochlsager. Viper finished again in the points at Spain. Ochlsager originally finished 2nd in Monaco, but the race was re-run to full race distance and he finished 9th. 'Outside racing' Outside of racing, Black has made custom car liveries for GTR2, F1 2012, F1 2013 and Assetto Corsa. He is also a gamer, according to his Tumblr.http://makuraren889091.tumblr.com/about_me About Me - makuraren889091's Tumblr On June 18, 2014, Black announced his "sayounara birding" from F1 2012 skinning. He is skinning for Assetto Corsa, before he birded the sayounara. On August 13, 2014, according to his Tumblr blog, he announced that he will not do gameplay videos to his YouTube channel, as he stated that he will do game soundtracks.http://makuraren889091.tumblr.com/post/94644493310/announcement-13-08-2014 Announcement (13/08/2014) - makuraren889091's Tumblr Racing record Complete Touring Car Championship results ¹ = Restarted season. Complete rFactor Simulation Career results Complete Formula One results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete RD Forum Racing results * = Season in progress. References Category:RD Users Category:Drivers